Call It Sick
by Fvvn
Summary: Kumpulan cerita dimana orang jahat PASTI jadi pemenang.Sucks! Chapter 1 : Her Recipe.Sakura adalah sahabat baruku.Dan ia mengajarkanku bagaimana cara mendapatkan kebahagiaan versi-nya.. tapi sayang,aku sudah mati sebelum pelajaran itu sempat kupraktekan


**Desclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Title : **Not A Happy Ending

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Suspense/Tragedy (bingung nentuinnya?)

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Chara Death, Typo?

**Summary : **Sakura adalah sahabat baruku. Dan ia mengajarkanku bagaimana cara mendapatkan kebahagiaan versi resepnya.. dan, coba tebak? aku sudah mati sebelum pelajaran itu sempat kupraktekan dalam dunia nyata.

**Main Chara : **Hinata, Sakura, Naruto dan Ino

**.**

**.**

**Page Oneshot**

**Her Recipe**

.

.

Bukan kisah yang bahagia. Hanya sedikit racun yang berbaur oleh sebotol madu. Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya akan maksudku. Tapi percayalah, kau akan mengerti setelah membaca kisahku sampai akhir.

.

.

.

Aku hidup dalam kemakmuran. Ah, maksudku bukannya berasal dari golongan kelas satu. Memang, status keluargaku biasa saja, tapi hidupku sangat bahagia. Kutekankan, SANGAT bahagia. Di kelas sepuluh ini, aku sudah berpacaran dengan seorang anak dari klub baseball di sekolah. Seorang cowok pirang, berwatak enerjik, dan mendapat julukan 'sang Matahari' oleh teman-temannya. Sungguh, pemuda itu benar-benar membuatku jatuh hati.

Naruto namanya.

"Bento-nya enak sekali Hina-chi," ia memanggilku dengan nama yang lucu. Dan aku sangat suka itu. dia memperlakukanku sebagai tuan putri, dan dia selalu menjagaku setiap kali teman-teman menjahili. Dia pangeran, pelindung, ksatria. Yang pada intinya, aku pasti akan mati jika kehilangan Naruto.

Suatu ketika, temanku Ino terlihat bertengkar dengan seorang gadis keturunan Perancis.

"Enyah saja kau brengsek!" Ino memekik garang pada gadis berambut pink itu. Yang diteriaki berkaca-kaca. Berulang kali ia menghaturkan 'maaf'. Namun, tak pernah sudi Ino menyambut kata-kata maaf dari 'mantan' sahabatnya itu.

"Maafkan aku Ino! A-aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Namanya Sakura.

Secara fisik, gadis itu menjadi panutan para gadis lainnya sedangkan dimata kaum adam, Sakura adalah bidadari pujaan. Ino dan Sakura berteman sejak pertama kali mereka masuk di sekolah ini. Dan saat ini, kelihatannya mereka tak berteman lagi. Mungkin sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura di gosipkan dan imej nya sedikit rusak gara-gara kabar buruk tersebut. Tapi aku tidak yakin, kalau kemarahan Ino disebabkan oleh kepercayaannya terhadap kabar itu. karena aku tau, Ino tipe gadis macam apa.

"I-Ino-chan.. Sakura-chan kan s-sudah minta maaf.." entah kenapa, saat itu takdirku adalah menyelamatkan atau setidaknya membela Sakura. Ino mendecih kearahku. Mungkin, ia juga membenciku,

"Cih! Hinata.. sebaiknya kau hati-hati dengan Sakura," itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang dibisikkan oleh Ino ketelingaku sebelum gadis itu pergi. aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Karena, dilihat darimana pun, Sakura yang nampak paling terintimidasi karena Ino.

"T-Terimakasih Hinata-chan. Kau baik sekali.." Sakura memelukku dalam isakkan. Sepertinya, kehilangan Sahabat begitu menyakitkan baginya.

"Tak apa Sakura.." aku menenangkannya dengan senyuman. entah, seberapa tahan aku terus tersenyum di sampingnya. Sebab, keesokkan harinya, anak-anak di sekolahku ikut mengucilkanku karena Sakura. Mereka menatap dingin, kepada aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kalian jangan mengintimidasi Hinata! Dia tak punya salah apa-apa!" dan saat itu, Sakura membelaku habis-habisan di depan mereka. Yah, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan terhadap Sakura. Karena gadis itu sangat baik.

Bel jam Istirahat, aku melihat Ino sedang terisak nangis di atas balkon atap sekolah. Niatku untuk menyantap bento menjadi urung, dan saat itu aku berusaha untuk tidak mengganggunya. Namun sayang,

"Hinata? Kaukah itu?" gadis itu menyadari keberadaanku. Akhirnya aku muncul di hadapan Ino dengan wajah yang memang mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

"K-Kau baik-baik saja I-Ino?"

"Hm," gadis itu mendengus. Pandangannya terlihat rapuh. Aku tidak tahu masalahnya apa. tapi, aku juga tidak enak bertanya banyak padanya, "Aku putus dengan Sai," mataku melotot kaget.

"P-Putus?" gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Mustahil. Padahal baru dua minggu yang lalu Ino jadian dengan ketua OSIS, Sai, "K-Kenapa bisa?" pandangannya tiba-tiba saja menyorot tajam padaku. cepat-cepat aku meminta maaf, "M-Maaf.. bukan m-maksudku untuk ikut c-campur,"

"Tidak apa, Hinata," selanya tiba-tiba, "Sai memintaku untuk putus hubungan… semuanya karena Sakura," lagi, aku melongo tidak percaya dengan ceritanya, "Awalnya aku tidak percaya kalau anak-anak menggosipinya sebagai gadis perebut cowok orang. Tapi, aku sadar setelah mataku dibutakan selama ini. Ternyata, diam-diam ia bertemu dengan Sai di belakangku dan Sai akhirnya selingkuh," air mukanya merambat sedih. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat itu karena aku tidak ahli dalam menasehati orang lain. Yang kulakukan saat itu hanyalah, menemaninya duduk, dan memberikannya sebagian lauk bento ku sebagai penghibur.

"Kau terlalu baik Hinata," timpalnya setelah bento ku habis, "Jangan sia-siakan dirimu di dekat Sakura sebelum hal itu terlambat," ia pergi meninggalkanku dengan kalimat misteriusnya. Sungguh, meskipun aku ikut merasa sedih karena kabar putusnya Ino, tapi, aku tidak merasa marah pada Sakura. Karena kupikir, pasti ada kesalahpahaman.

Namun, dugaanku meleset tajam.

Pulang sekolah, aku dijemput oleh Naruto di depan gerbang. Dan, saat itu aku sedang bersama Sakura.

"K-kenalkan Naru-kun.. Ini temanku S-Sakura,"

"Salam kenal! Naruto Uzumaki," sapa Naruto, dengan ceria seperti biasa, "Panggil saja Naruto,"

"S-Sakura Haruno," responnya canggung. Yah, setiap orang pasti canggung kan jika berkenalan dengan orang lain untuk yang pertama kali.

"A-Ayo pulang.. Naru-kun," timpalku kemudian. Kami jalan bertiga, menuju stasiun Enoki. Sakura terus membisikkan betapa beruntungnya aku karena mendapatkan Naruto. ia hanya terkikik manis, saat melihatku bergandengan tangan dengan Naruto. tapi, hari-hari berikutnya, kami jadi kebiasaan pulang sekolah bertiga. Dan kelihatannya, Sakura tidak terlihat canggung lagi kepada Naruto. bahkan, gadis itu lebih banyak berbicara di kereta dengan Naruto ketimbang aku yang hanya sebatas menjadi pendengar. Aneh rasanya. Tapi, saat itu aku merasa, jauh dari pacarku sendiri.

"Hinata-chan kenapa? Sakit?" aku terperangah kaget saat Sakura mengkhawatirkan keadaanku saat itu. astaga, padahal aku sempat berpikiran buruk kepadanya. Bodoh sekali.

"M-Maaf Sakura-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa,"

Ternyata, harus kuralat kalimat itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku melihat Naruto kembali menungguku di depan gerbang. Hanya sayang, kehadiran sakura di samping Naruto membuatku terperanjat kaget. mereka sedang bercanda, tertawa. Bahkan aku sempat melihat Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pink itu.

"N-Naru-kun?" sapaanku membuahkan sedikit kecanggungan dalam diri Naruto. aku tahu, ia merasa bersalah saat sempat kupergoki berduaan dengan Sakura. Tapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan topeng palsu. Begitu juga Sakura,

"Hinata-chan lamaaa~" Sakura balas melambai. Aku hanya bergerak mendekat dengan pandangan menunduk. Wajahku terasa kram saat itu. tapi, aku yang bodoh ini juga menggunakan topeng palsu.

"Hehe.. M-Maaf," dan topeng itu, sedang tersenyum pedih.

Lagi, di kereta aku hanya menghabiskan diri dengan diam sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto bercengkrama seperti biasa.

"Hinata.. hati-hati," Naruto mengelus kepalaku saat kereta tiba di stasiun yang kutuju. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Hanya saja, perasaanku sedikit kecewa saat Naruto tidak lagi memanggilku Hina-chi. Perjalananku sampai disini sementara Naruto dan Sakura masih belum berakhir. Entah apa saja yang mereka obrolkan di kereta setelah aku tidak ada. Yang pasti, pikiranku terus berkutat dalam arah yang negatif.

Senin nya di sekolah, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali mengungkit masalah yang menyebabkan Sakura dan Ino bertengkar hebat. Jangankan baikan, saling menoleh saja Ino sebegitu tidak sudinya. Aku jadi penasaran.

"S-Sebenarnya… apa y-yang menyebabkan k-kau dan Ino-chan tidak b-berteman lagi?" Sakura mengangkat dagunya. Ia menyesap teh nya sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Hm.. sebenarnya, ini karena Sai," ia terlihat mulai bercerita, "Aku dan Sai itu hanyalah sebatas teman. Hanya saja mungkin karena terlalu akrab, Ino jadi salah paham. Padahal, waktu Sai menembakku, aku menolaknya dengan alasan Ino adalah temanku dan aku tak mungkin berkhianat hingga membuat Sai mencampakkannya. Namun…," air muka Sakura mendadak sedih, "Ino tidak percaya. Dia menganggap aku merebut Sai darinya.. padahal, aku hanya I-ingin.. kita.. b-berteman," titik demi titik air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah telah bertanya seperti itu.

"A-aa.. kalau b-begitu, mungkin aku b-bisa bantu S-Sakura-chan untuk kembali b-berteman dengan Ino,"

Mungkin ini kalimat terbodohku sepanjang hayat. Nyatanya, sekeras apapun aku berusaha, Ino tetap tidak mau mendengarkan kalimatku,

"Kau itu idiot apa mau ditipu mentah-mentah oleh si ular licik!" Ino menunjuk Sakura, "Apakah tidak cukup, kau melihatnya berduaan dengan Naruto kemarin hah? Jelas-jelas ia mulai main dengan pacarmu!" aku menoleh pada Sakura yang semakin tertekan. Ino benar-benar sudah keterlaluan,

"I-Ino-chan salah! Sakura tidak j-jahat! Ia h-hanya ingin berteman… I-itu saja!"

"CUIH! Teman?" mata Ino membelalak, "Lebih baik aku Mati daripada berteman dengan orang seperti dia!" kemudian pergi menabrak tubuh Sakura yang terpental jatuh saat itu,

"S-Sakura-chan!" pekikku kaget. Sakura hanya tersenyum pasrah atas kejadian ini,

"Sudahlah.. Hinata. Tidak apa-apa,"

"S-Sakura…"

"Aku.. masih punya Hinata kan?" ia tersenyum manis kepadaku. Aku jadi tidak tega.

"_Dia itu iblis Hinata.. kau jangan mau ditipu oleh wajahnya yang tidak berdosa itu.."_

kalimat itu berdesir di telingaku saat Ino membisikkannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Kalau di perhatikan, wajah Sakura memang lugu. Tapi, tidak mungkin ia selicik apa yang di ucapkan oleh Ino. Aku tidak percaya. Atau harus kukatakan bahwa, aku _Belum_ percaya.

Hari libur di musim dingin, kuhabiskan malam-malamku dengan merajut sebuah syal untuk Naruto. sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya nongkrong di emperan toko bersama teman-temannya atau makan ramen di Ichiraku. Setiap kali ku telepon, Naruto bilang dia sedang sibuk kerja _part-time _untuk membelikanku kado natal yang tidak kutahu apa itu. kalau boleh kutebak… Hm, mungkin…. kalung? Haha.. aku terlalu senang saat ini.

"H-Halo?" saat itu aku kedapatan telepon. Dan mataku terbelalak kaget saat tahu orang yang berada di seberang teleponku terisak, sesenggukan,

"Hiks.. H-Hinata-chan,"

"S-Sakura? Kenapa?"

Itu terakhir kalinya aku mendapat telepon dari Sakura. Lepas dari itu, aku langsung menemuinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sakura!" setelah mendobrak pintu rumahnya, di dapati sesosok tubuh mungilnya menggigil di atas kasur dengan sebuah pisau saku yang di pegang oleh si gadi Perancis itu. Sakura kelihatan seperti orang yang.. trauma.

"M-Maafkan aku Hinata-chan.. maaf," ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di depanku. Namun, kalimat selanjutnya terdengar sangat mengejutkanku, "S-Semalam.. Naruto meneleponku. Dan dia bilang.." nada Sakura menggantung, "Dia… menyukaiku,"

Urat di wajahku menegang. Tidak percaya dengan perkataannya saat itu.

"A-apa?"

"T-Tapi!" ia cepat-cepat membantahnya, "Aku.. sudah menolaknya.. sungguh Hinata! Aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita," pekiknya sembari menggenggam pisau itu semakin erat.

"Sakura…"

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur kotor! aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti Ino terulang! Aku tidak mau kau marah padaku.. lebih baik aku MATI–"

"Jangan!" pekikku sambil menepis pisau saku Sakura. Ujungnya sedikit mengiris pergelangan tanganku. Tapi, semua itu hanyalah luka kecil. Tidak berarti apa-apa.

"T-tidak boleh m-mati. S-Sakura-chan harus tetap hidup.." aku melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku di bahunya tadi. Pandanganku menunduk.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sakura lirih. Rasa takutku akan hubungan persahabatanku dengan Sakura dan pacarku, Naruto semakin memburuk. Dan benar saja,

Keesokkan harinya, aku memergoki Sakura yang mendatangi rumah Naruto dengan pakaiannya yang serba minim. Ia menyambut Naruto dengan mencium bibirnya yang hangat di tengah musim salju rajutku yang berwarna oranye terang terhempas jatuh ke atas tumpukan salju. Setelah itu, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sakura, dan aku sempat melihat mereka cekcok sebelum akhirnya Sakura berlari pergi sambil berurai air mata.

Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ada rasa enggan yang hinggap dalam tubuhku untuk bertamu dirumah Naruto. tapi, rasa penasaranku jauh lebih besar. Kalau Naruto menyukainya, kenapa ia mendorong Sakura saat gadis itu menciumnya? Itulah pertanyaan terbesarku saat ini.

TING TONG

"TOLONGLAH SAKURA, Aku masih– ah.." tubuh semampai itu kaget melihat keberadaanku, "H-Hinata?" sambutnya canggung. Aku memberikan sebuah syal oranye dalam ekspresi yang tidak nyata.

"Selamat natal.." ujarku singkat. Naruto kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Ee.. A-a.. makasih," ia menggosok kepalanya seperti biasa. Tabiat Naruto ketika ia canggung, "Silahkan masuk," tambahnya kemudian.

Aku menurut masuk, ku perhatikan sekeliling rumahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"M-Maaf ya agak sedikit berantakan," cengirnya kemudian. Ia merapikan beberapa pakaian yang berserakan. Ternyata, selama aku tidak melihatnya, sifat cowok itu tetap juga tidak berubah atau berkembang.

"Kau.." aku mulai mendengung, "Ada masalah a-apa dengan S-Sakura tadi?" bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Aku dapat melihatnya yang mendadak kaku.

"Ah.. I-itu.." ia kelihatan ragu untuk memulainya. Yeah, karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Lalu.. B-bagaimana?"

"H-ha? Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura kan? Lalu, k-kau ditolak," iris Safirnya membesar hebat, Naruto langsung mencengkeram bahuku spontan.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku menembaknya?" pandanganku menatap dengan anehnya kini. Bukankah itu sebuah realita? Kenapa Naruto terlihat kaget?

"Justru Sakura yang menembakku.. tadi pagi, aku menolaknya. Karena kubilang, aku masih menyukaimu, Hinata. Tapi gadis itu malah marah, dan ia minta ciuman terakhir sebelum pergi. aku.. melakukannya dengan terpaksa,"

Atmosfir di sekitarku terasa sesak.

"Maaf… Hinata," ia menunduk penuh rasa bersalah.

"Mm.. tidak apa-apa. aku maklum," bisa-bisanya aku berujar enteng. Saat itu, aku sama saja dengan Sakura.

Sama-sama bersandiwara.

"Terima kasih mau mengerti," Naruto menghela nafasnya lega. Begitupun denganku, yang kini bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki soal identitas Sakura yang asli, "Oh iya.. aku ada sesuatu untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ya.." Naruto berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Selama di ruang tamu, aku terduduk diam, menunggu.

TIIIT

'_Halo? Naruto? ini aku Sakura.. maaf, Naruto.. A-aku tidak sanggup hidup lagi.. Hiks! A-aku mau mati saja.. a-aku akan mengiris nadiku sekarang.. Akhh!'_

Sebuah pesan _mailbox_ dari Sakura kudengarkan dengan seksama. Ku tatap dingin telepon di ruang tamu itu. setelah berhenti, kakiku langsung saja melangkah ke luar rumah. Aku tidak menunggu atau pamit kepada Naruto terlebih dahulu. mungkin ia akan keheranan. Tapi, ada hal bagus yang harus ku lakukan, untuk Sakura.

Aku pergi ke sebuah minimarket untuk membeli sebuah pisau. Dan saat itu kuyakinkan diriku, bahwa pisau itu jauh lebih besar daripada pisau saku milik Sakura.

"Aku beli ini.." tukasku dingin. Mbak-mbak penjaga kasir terlihat was-was saat melayaniku yang saat itu hanya membeli sebuah pisau.

"S-Semuanya 2.780 yen," aku menyerahkan sepuluh ribu yen. Kemudian pamit pergi setelah mendapatkan uang kembalian,

"Terimakasih,"

Langkahku semakin dingin. Tanganku menggenggam sebuah kantung plastik berisi pisau yang telah di bungkus pada kotaknya. Cuaca di luar begitu mendukungku. Tak terasa, wajahku sudah menatap sebuah rumah mungil di komplek matahari. Rumah Sakura berada. Aku mengetuk pintunya dalam diam,

"NARUTO! Aku– eh..!" ia terperanjat kaget, "H-Hinata-chan? S-silahkan masuk,"

Seperti biasa, ia canggung. Haha.. canggung.

"Terimakasih," ucapku datar. Aku memerhatikan ke sekeliling rumahnya. Ternyata tidak ada yang menarik.

"M-Mau minum Hinata–?"

"Kaget ya?" aku menyela pembicaraannya. Ia terlihat bingung saat itu,

"E-Eh?"

"Kau tidak menyangka kan, akan di datangi olehku?" tanyaku masih dengan wajah yang tak berubah, "Kau mau tau, kenapa Naruto tidak datang kemari?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kelihatan sekali ia gugup berhadapan denganku, "Itu karena… aku yang mendengar _mailbox _mu.. bukan Naruto,"

Sungguh, ucapanku sukses membuatnya menganga. Takjub.

"J-Jadi.. k-kau habis dari.."

"Ya.. aku di rumah Naruto saat itu," Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Kelihatannya ia syok berat mendapati sandiwaranya bocor secara memalukan.

"Kenapa Sakura?" pertanyaanku membuatnya mengadah, "Katanya kau mau bunuh diri..? kenapa batal?" masih dalam wajah dinginku. Aku bertanya tanpa dosa. Sepertinya setengah akal sehatku sudah hilang entah kemana. Sakura menelan ludahnya, "Aku sudah repot-repot ke supermarket. Untuk membelikanmu sebuah pisau.." ku keluarkan pisau itu dari kotaknya. Warnanya keemasan, dengan bilah perak setajam pedang, "Jangan khawatir.. pisaunya cukup tajam untuk mengiris nadimu.. yah, kupikir, pisau saku milikmu itu tidak bisa digunakan untuk mengiris nadi.. kau jadi kelihatan seperti.. menggertak saja," aku menatap matanya dengan tajam. Sakura sudah bergidik ngeri.

"H-Hinata.. maaf,"

"Ambil," aku menyodorkan pisau itu kepadanya, "AYO LAKUKAN! KAU BILANG KAU INGIN BUNUH DIRI? KAU BILANG KAU INGIN MATI!"

Wajah terakhir yang kulihat adalah.. seringai.

Hidupku berakhir di sini.

Kalian pasti bingung kan, dengan ending yang janggal? Oke.. sebenarnya, ada hal lain yang ingin kutunjukkan pada kalian. Dan cerita ini, berlanjut dalam sudut pandang Normal.

**: Normal POV :**

Sirene ambulan terdengar membahana di kota Konoha. Saat itu seorang gadis muda, berambut biru panjang tergeletak manis bersimbah darah. Tubuhnya di tutupi oleh selarik kain putih. Keluarganya sedang berada dalam perjalanan. Saat itu seorang gadis pink telah terduduk lemas di sudut rumah sakit. Ia menangis di samping kasur mayat sang gadis berambut biru itu. mereka berdua adalah _sahabat_. Dan Sakura sangat terpukul atas kematian sahabatnya, Hinata.

Terbukti dengan sebuah air mata yang jatuh ke pipi mulusnya. Dan, Tangisan milik Sakura itupun semakin pecah, saat Naruto datang menghampiri.

"Naruto!" gadis pink itu memeluk si pemuda dengan erat. Naruto hanya bisa membalas pelukan Sakura kala itu, "H-Hinata.. hiks.. H-Hinata.. bunuh d-diri.." ucapnya lirih. Naruto hanya menatap bongkah mayat kekasihnya yang ditutupi oleh kain putih dengan pandangan sedih.

"Tenanglah.. Sakura," balas pemuda itu masih mendekap si gadis.

"P-Padahal.. aku sudah menjelaskan p-padanya. Kalau kau, m-menolakku dan masih menyukainya.. t-tapi Hinata tidak mau dengar.. ia terlanjur bunuh diri… ia t-tidak memercayaiku.. gara-gara aku.. Ia juga ti-tidak memercayaimu. M-maafkan aku Naruto.. hiks.. Maafkan aku.."

"…Kau tidak salah.. Sakura. Sudahlah," gadis pink itu semakin memeluk si pemuda dengan erat. Lengkung bibirnya mendadak tersenyum, di balik dekapan dada bidang Naruto.

Ini adalah, sebuah rahasia.

**:FLASHBACK :**

"AMBIL!" Hinata masih menjerit histeris. Sepertinya ia terlalu patah hati dengan sikap Sakura yang ternyata menusuknya dari belakang. Gadis itu frustasi, tidak menyangka, orang yang selama ini terlihat lemah, sebenarnya sedang meneteskan air mata buaya.

"Kh.." Sakura mengambil pisau yang di berikan oleh Hinata, perlahan. Raut wajahnya terlihat galau. Dengan hati-hati, Gadis pink itu meletakkan pisau di dekat pergelangan tangan kanannya. namun, tiba-tiba saja wajah manis itu mengadah pada Hinata.

"!" dan ia menyeringai. Jiwa labilnya membuat ekspresi Sakura yang lugu, kini berubah menjadi layaknya orang yang sakit jiwa.

"YAH! Kau benar! Aku memang JALANG!" dengan cepat, Sakura menancapkan pisau manis itu tepat pada jantung kecil Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu terkapar jatuh. Darahnya menyeruak, menggenang semakin banyak di lantai kamar Sakura.

Aksi si pink keturunan Perancis itu belum selesai begitu saja. Di lapnya gagang pisau yang tadi sempat tersentuh oleh jemarinya, dan setelah itu, dengan hati-hati ia meletakkannya pada tangan mungil Hinata.

Dengan wajah yang tidak berdosa dan alibi yang kuat. otomatis, Tidak ada satupun bahkan Naruto sendiri, percaya bahwa kekasihnya Hinata mati dibunuh oleh Sakura.

Tidak ada.

"Ayo pulang.. Sakura," Naruto menggandeng tangan gadis pink itu. dan mereka pergi meninggalkan kuburan Hinata bersama.

"Naruto-kun… terimakasih sudah percaya," sebuah kalung berliontin, tergantung manis di leher jenjangnya. Sakura menggenggam kalung itu dengan sebuah senyuman. entah, berarti apa. yang pasti,

Kalung itu adalah,

Sebuah Kalung, yang seharusnya menjadi milik Hinata.

.

.

.

_Kau tahu? Apa yang disukai oleh anak laki-laki?_

_Kau bisa membuatnya tunduk hanya dengan sebuah trik._

_Cukup kau ceritakan saja, sebuah kisah manismu dan campurkanlah dengan sedikit kebohongan di dalamnya._

_Dengan begitu, mereka akan takluk padamu._

_Dan itu adalah.. resep dari, Kebahagiaan Sakura._

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **terinspirasi dari sebuah manga jadul.. yang saya lupa judulnya *haduuuh!* jujur aja, saya nyesek banget pas baca manganya. Pembunuhan yang diliputi kebohongan. Dan parahnya, nggak akan pernah terbongkar. Pokoknya.. nyebelinn mampus! Hih! *ngamuk-ngamuk di meja Guru*

**.**

**.**

**Pengumuman untuk Pembaca Fic **_**The Lavender and The Edelweiss**_** :D**

Hm.. sebelumnya izin dulu ya, saya mau pake kata 'Gua/elo'. Hehe.. soalnya nggak enak kalo ngomongnya pake 'aku/saya'. berasa turis asing deh #PLAKK

Yak oke. Jadi begini _Minna_, berhubung bentar lagi gua mau Ujian semester tanggal 6 – 11 Juni, untuk sementara waktu, gua vakum dulu dari dunia FFn selama kurang lebih sebulan. Tapi, karena gua udah ngetik TLATE sampe chapter 6, jadinya.. hari ini gua publish yang chapter 4. Dan besoknya, akan dilanjutkan dengan chapter 5. Sementara Lusa, chapter 6. Hehe… berasa cepet ya? Soalnya gua dikejar _deadline_ dengan tumpukan PR dan soal2 yang nggak ada matinya dari guru *killer* di sekolah gua. Huhu! Jadi nggak ada waktu untuk publish fic dengan tenggat waktu normal (seminggu sekali).

Nah, karena itu, sebagai ganti fic TLATE yang sengaja gua update cepet, gua minta waktu sebulan untuk vakum nulis karena (sekali lagi) gua mau Ujian Semester. Mohon do'anya ya _minna_~ hehe..! dan terimakasih atas kesediaannya membaca fic-fic gua. Beneran deh, Terimakasih berat! Juga buat para Author senior tentunya. hehe. Dengan adanya kalian dan mereka, gua bisa terpacu untuk membuat Fic yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Dan gua banyak belajar tentang dunia pertulisan dari situs ini.. hehe

Halah.. malah jadi ngobrol. Ya udah, daripada kebanyakan Ngobral, mendingan saya cabut. Buat semuanya, sekali lagi GUA UCAPIN BANYAK-BANYAK TERIMAKASIHH! XD Love Yaa All~ *halah! Gombal! Gombal!*

Piss…!

**With Insanity,**

Fuji/Fuun

Puji/Pu'un


End file.
